Aren't you going to take me to dinner first?
by withering-away
Summary: Draco and slytherin just lost a quidditch match against Gryffindor and draco wants to get his own back. He goes to the gryffindoor changing rooms when no one but potter is left but things don't go exactly as planned. Smut warning. Kinda a one shot for the moment but I'm tempted to make it into a story, hence the tittle seen as they have had sex before they would of began dating.


The Quidditch match had just ended a mere 5 minutes ago and I was already dressed and out of the slitherins changing rooms. I couldn't stay in there, not with all the ridicule I was receiving for not catching the golden snitch before Potter. Our team always got particularly riled up when we were playing against Gryffindor, our long time rivals. So now I planned to get revenge on Potter for being the little shit he is and winning the game for Gryffindor. This is why I lay in wait; hiding in the bushes outside the Gryffindor changing rooms watch as one by one the team left. I had noticed before that Potter was usually the last one to come out, for this occasion I was glad of that fact.

When the team had all left I crept into the changing room, wand at the ready, fully prepared to hit potter with a curse that would keep him out of Quidditch for at least a month but what I found inside shocked all thoughts from my mind. There potter stood, completely naked sans the little towel around his waist. Water dribbled down him making it obvious he'd just gotten out of the shower, and I couldn't help myself as my eyes roamed his body. He wasn't muscular per say but I could see the potential in that wiry frame. He was hot. That was the shocking thought that ran through my mind before I could stop it. I heard I clattering sound and realised I had dropped my wand, big mistake as this alerted Potter to my presence.

"Malfoy?! What are you… Get out! I don't want to hear what you have to say, it was a fair game, no cheating involved. I'm obviously just faster and stronger than you." He said, pulling the towel tighter around his waist as he backed up a little.

I snorted in disbelief at his words and started towards him, backing him up until he hit the wall which was when I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Stronger potter? Why don't you go ahead and prove that?" I challenged. He began to struggle and so I pressed him into the wall using my body, it was more than easy to keep him still. He attempted to get free for a little while longer before I saw a mischievous light enter his eye. That's when he kissed me. It was short and absolutely mind blowing, the effect I'm sure he had hoped for since it allowed him to flip our positions so that he now had me pinned.

I glared at him from my position very much wishing to punch him for his dirty trick but finding his hold was surprisingly strong. Oh well, I could play dirty too. I lent in and placed a kiss on his lips but when that got no reaction I had to take it a step further. I forced my way into his mouth and began to use every trick in the book to try and weaken his hold on me enough to free myself. Probably the best kiss the prat had ever had. Best kiss I'd ever had to. He didn't release me though, if anything his grip tightened making it even harder to escape. So I took it a step further, half because I wanted to beat him and half because I was starting to get a little… bothered.

Even though he had me pressed tight against the wall I still somehow managed to grind our hips together, eliciting deep moans from the both of us, shockingly he was getting hard to. Any it had the desired effect, I managed to flip our positions yet again so I was in control, pinning him yet again. That didn't mean I wanted this to end though, it just meant I now had more room to grind against him. All reasoning had pretty much flown out of my head now. I knew it was potter, but I just didn't care.

His legs had wrapped around me now, making it difficult to remove my belt and undo my pants, his towel had long since fallen to the floor. One of his hands released its tight grip in my hair and slithered down to grip my erection, pumping it slow and teasing.

Gasping I finally broke apart our kiss –in much need of air- and stared into deep green eyes. I momentarily wondered what he though of this situation, why hadn't he stopped me by now? But then I stared thinking with my dick again after he gave it a particularly hard squeeze. In seconds I had him lay on a bench and had stripped out of the rest of my clothing. I kissed him deeply moaning as he bit my bottom lip and lifted his hips to meet mine as I thrust in. I paused momentarily once fully sheathed, not because I cared or anything, I wanted to admire the pain that was so evident on his face. I felt a sick sort of pleasure run through me, I had potter at my mercy, and he was completely at my control. He wasn't as submissive as I would have imagined though –not that I've ever though about potter like this before hahahah- he was still trying to hurt me back by biting and pulling my hair.

I wasn't completely malicious though, I gave him a moments respite before I began pounding into him.

He let off a growl and I felt nails dig into my back and drag their way down before he pushed me back a little and started moving away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going potter?" I hissed, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him back. He groaned but continued to twist until he was on all fours instead.

"If we're going to do this I don't want to be looking at your ugly mug through it." He spit back with almost as much venom, a tone I'd never heard him use with anyone and one I found immensely sexy.

My merciless rhythm started up again and after a short while his bony little hip were rolling back to meet mine and his groans grew in volume every minute. I watched his hand disappear between his legs as and he let off a strangled cry. I lost it. I came deep inside of him, biting harshly at one of his shoulders. He followed shortly after and we both collapsed onto the bench in a panting mess.

When I finally came down from my high I realised I had to leave in case someone came in here, not before leaving a mark on Potter though. Onethat would make it more difficult for him to hide this. I lent over him and latched onto his neck, tugging with my teeth and sucking.

"Mmm… Draco." Harry moaned softly. My eyes flicked upwards and met his. That was the first time he'd ever called me by my first name.


End file.
